


Getting Clean

by ayee_san



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Charlie take a shower after a failed werewolf hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Clean

A sheen of sweat beamed on your forehead. Your breathing was heavy and your fists were clenched as you and Charlie ran down the alley with a werewolf not far behind you. “I told you we should’ve called boys for this!” you shouted, looking straight at the alley in front of you.  
Charlie didn’t reply anything, just looked back at a werewolf that was catching up to you two. Turning attention back to the alley, she didn’t give you a time to think and yanked you by your hand to a small adjacent alley. You two jumped in a trashcan and held your breath, partly so werewolf couldn’t hear your heavy breaths and partly because of the smell.  
After sometime of silence, Charlie peaked her head out. Not finding anyone or anything, she gave you a signal and you both came out. You groaned with disgust as you removed a banana peel from your shoulder. Charlie chuckled. You tilted your head and squinted your eyes at her. ‘What can be so funny?’ you thought. When she let out another chuckle you raised your hands, “What?”  
“You-” she chuckled, “you have a - a chicken bone in your hair.”  
At first, you got annoyed at her behavior. How can she be laughing when not a minute ago you were chased by a werewolf and ended up in a trashcan, but when you imagined how you must’ve looked, you bit your lip, trying to contain a laugh of your own that tried to come out.  
Charlie noticed your struggle, and her muffled giggle turned into a full blown laughter, which triggered your own. There you were, two huntresses, chased down by a werewolf into a trashcan, in the middle of the night, laughing.  
After few failed attempts, your laughter finally died down. With a sleeve of your shirt, you wiped away the tears that rolled down your cheeks from the laughter. “Let’s go back to the motel,” you turned to her, “get clean and stuff, and we can go back here tomorrow.”  
“Good idea,” she said and gave you a peck on the lips, “ew, you smell.” You gave her a bitch face before moving past her and to your car.  
“Shower’s mine” Charlie said as soon as you two got into the motel room; you didn’t even had time to close the door.  
“Oh, c’mon Charlie,” you whined. “I am the one who got a chicken bone stuck in my hair,” you pointed to your head.  
A playful smirk flashed on her lips and she came to stand in front of you. “Well,” she fiddled with the hem of your shirt, “you can always take a shower with me… preserving water and all that stuff, you know…” she mumbled.  
You chuckled, “oh, I know.” You brought your face closer to hers, almost brushing your noses together, but retreated and went in the direction of bathroom. You pulled your shirt over your head and began working on your jeans. “You coming?” you turned your head to Charlie as you shimmered out of your tight jeans. You turned to the shower and turned on the faucet, checking the water temperature when Charlie came behind you. She placed a quick kiss on your neck before unclasping your bra and taking both of your breasts in her hands, making you let out a low breath. Her hands moved down to your panties and she dragged them down before letting them fall to the floor. She pressed her body to yours, making you feel her naked chest against your back. She gave you a few more small kisses on the neck before retreating and saying, “shall we?” as she moved to get into the small shower cabin.  
Picking up grapefruit flavored shampoo, you squeezed a good amount on your hand and started lathering it in your hair, trying to get rid of any and all reminders of past events. Charlie did the same, and when she finished, she picked up hotel’s body wash and started massaging it on your shoulders, bringing it down and around to your breasts, massaging them as well.  
“I know what you’re doing,” you said, turning your head around.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she mumbled before kissing you, making you moan at her eagerness. Her hands traveled down to your stomach, leaving soap bubbles all over your skin. She broke the kiss and moved one of her hands behind her and got the shower head and began rinsing the soap away, starting at your breasts. She switched the setting, making the water pressure strong and pointed it at your nipples. You moaned and threw your head back, laying it on her shoulder as she continued to move the shower head down your body till she reached your pubic bone. With her free hand, she ran a finger over your folds, before pushing one in.  
“Charlie,” you moaned before turning your head back and crashing your lips on hers. You licked her lower lip, asking for an entrance, which she granted without a second thought, and you began mapping out her mouth with your tongue. She started pumping her finger in and out of, then added another one and scissored them.  
You broke the kiss and placed both of your hands on the shower tile in front of you to support yourself when the pleasure that Charlie was giving to you made your knees weak.  
Charlie leaned in and kissed below your ear, on your jaw and again on your neck while still moving her fingers in and out of you.   
“Fuck, Charlie,” you tilted your head to see her, “babe, gonna cum-”  
She silenced you with her lips and added another finger to her other two, moving all of them in and out of your warm core. She brought her other hand with the shower head to your core and pointed it at your clit, making you jerk. From the attention at your clit and Charlie’s long fingers in your heat, you came in mere seconds with the scream of her name.  
“Oh fuck,” you laughed.  
Charlie left a kiss on your shoulder before removing her fingers from you and nudging at your shoulder for you to turn around. She gave you a peck on the nose before burying her nose in your hair. “Hmmm, grapefruit, like it.”  
“What, rotten vegetables and decayed meat doesn’t tickle your fancy?” you giggled.  
“No,” she whined, “but something else does,” she winked.  
You moved her wet, red locks away from her face and kissed her cheek, her jaw and below her ear. “Then it’s your turn,” you whispered and nipped at her ear before kneeling in front of her. You kissed up her thigh; her fair skin wet and soft on your lips. When you reached her center, you parted her lips with your fingers and licked a broad striper to her clit, stopping there and teasing it with your tongue.  
“Oh my god,” Charlie squealed and jerked.  
You put your hands on her hips to steady her and placed your mouth back on her, teasing your tongue at her entrance. She placed both of her hands on your head, running her fingers through your hair and putting them into a ponytail.  
After few moments of teasing, which left Charlie begging, you trusted your tongue in her.  
She threw her head back against the shower wall and let out a long breath, “Oh man that’s good.”  
You chuckled at her, but did not paused your actions for a second. You kept thrusting your tongue in and out of her, licking and sucking at her lips from time to time. When Charlie was close, she began to lightly move her hips against your face. “Y/N, I am close,” she said between moans.  
You didn’t stop your actions, only started to eat her out more greedily than before and brought up a finger to play at her clit. She squealed, “Y/N.” and jerked with a surprise when your finger started playing with her clit and came on your tongue couple of seconds later.  
When her orgasm died down, you came back up and gave her a quick peck on the lips. “What do you say, we finish this shower and head to sleep so we can finish that hunt tomorrow?”  
You didn’t get to sleep until three hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr not-so-natural-spn.tumblr.com


End file.
